Put Out My Fire
by em17761
Summary: Stiles house burns down and Derek finds out from a secondary source. Derek rushes to see if Stiles is okay.


I shouldn't even have to say this but I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters.

Stiles was surprised to see his fathers' car parked in the driveway of his house. It was Saturday which is usually the most crime ridden day in Beacon Hills, and as his Dad is the Sheriff he is usually at work at this time of day. He put the key in the door and twists the knob to walk into his house to see his Dad hovering over his kitchen stove with a bunch of smoke coming up out of a pot.

"Dad? What the hell are you doing?" Stiles, asked his dad with a confused smile on his face.

"I'm trying to make my smartass son a nice pasta dinner" He replies.

"Well first of all, you need water in the pot you are trying to make the pasta in. You don't fry pasta dad you boil the water and THEN put the pasta in. You're going to burn the house down that way."

Sheriff Stilinski grunted, grabbed the pot and walked away to scoop out the burnt pasta and replace it with water. As he was pouring the water into the pot his walkie talkie went off with a female voice saying: "All available units on and off duty please report to 2121 West St, a 10-79 is in progress, I repeat a 10-79 is in progress. All available units on and off duty please report to 2121 West St."

"Shit, Stiles you're going to have to order pizza, I have to go."

"What does a 10-79 mean Dad?" Stiles asks concerned that it has to do with his werewolf best friend, Scott, and his werewolf boyfriend, Derek.

"It's a bomb threat Stiles, but don't worry it's probably just an idiot teenager trying to make a joke. But get this straight Stiles, you ever pull something like this and I'll lock you up myself."

"Dad, I'm not a frickin' idiot, I'd threaten to do something a LOT worse than detonating a bomb," Stiles says in a joking voice but immediately backing up as his dad gave him a dirty look.

Stiles watched his dad walk out the door gun in hand, and as happy as Stiles was that he was home alone he was still extremely upset. Lately with all the murders and crimes happening in Beacon Hills he hasn't been able to see his dad a lot. The last time he spent more than a half hour with Sheriff Stilinski was two weeks ago. He was beginning to feel like he didn't have any parents, so he was really looking forward to this dinner with his father. Stiles walked upstairs to relax and maybe watch a movie.

Stiles was in his room for about an hour when he got really hungry so he pulled out his cell phone and called the local pizza place to order a pizza for himself. The guy said it was a busy night so it will take about 45 minutes for him to bring the pizza. Stiles sighed and decided to lay back down and watch a movie.

After falling asleep watching the movie, Stiles woke up about a half an hour later to the smell of smoke coming from downstairs. Curious, he walked down the stairs and saw smoke flying out of the oven.

"Fuck, dad must've left something in the oven" The teen says as he walks towards the burning oven. Stiles opens the oven and flames spit out with the smoke flowing into Stiles face. Stiles freaks out and runs to grab the fire extinguisher. He eventually makes it to the extinguisher but it's too late and the flames are growing larger and larger. Stiles starts running to the front door but the orange and blue flames beat him to the door and he's trapped. The teen doesn't know what to do, all he knows is to get low and crawl. But soon the immense thick and grey smoke rush into his lungs and Stiles passes out.

The pizza guy Lou is on his way to the Stilinski house when he sees smoke and flames coming from the house he is supposed to be delivering to too. Immediately he runs out of the car to the house and takes out his cell phone and calls 911.

The firemen and ambulances arrive and search the house for people and find Stiles' unconscious body. The paramedics put him on a stretcher and pull him out of the no longer existent house. As soon as they got the young teen out of the house, Stiles woke up thanks to the fresh air.

"You'll be okay kid, alright?" one paramedic tells Stiles.

"Is my dad here? What about Derek?" Stiles quickly asks the paramedic.

"Your dad is here waiting to talk to you, and your boyfriend I'm not sure if he's made it yet" the burly paramedic answers.

Stiles dad rushes up to his only child and immediately hugs him. "Stiles I'm so sorry, I should've told you that there was still chicken in the oven, I'm so sorry. I really am Stiles, I'm so freaking sorry"

"Dad it's okay I promise I'm okay. It wasn't your fault, you were rushed out of the house by that call and you were preoccupied so it's okay Dad I forgive you." Stiles replies as he hugs his dad extremely tight, "It'll be okay I promise Dad, it'll be okay in the end I promise" Stiles smiles.

* * *

Derek Hale resident bad boy and boyfriend of awkward teen Stiles Stilinski walks into the grocery store with one purpose and one purpose only, to buy whipped cream. He had a fun night planned for him and Stiles, he was going to play firefighter and save Stiles with his "whipped cream fire extinguisher." As he was in line to check out he overheard a very disheartening conversation between two elderly women.

"Did you hear about Sheriff Stilinski house burning down?" Derek's ears immediately peaked up to hear this conversation.

"Yeah, luckily he was at the station, but his boy was home, that poor kid. I hope he's okay. The firemen are probably there now. Pray for that poor young kid."

Derek immediately throws his whipped cream on the ground and runs out of the grocery store doors. The scruffy male puts his key in his black Chevy Camaro and speeds away. The worried wolf doesn't even think about the speed limit and he can't see through his tears as he races towards his lovers' house.

Derek can't imagine life without Stiles. Even though he only met the young teen two years ago it was definitely not love at first sight. You can say that Stiles and Derek most definitely had a love/hate relationship back then. Derek thought of Stiles as the annoying teen who just happened to be best friends with Scott McCall who is a werewolf like Derek, so Derek just had to spend a lot of time with Stiles. But as the two began to spend a lot of time together they knew they had more than just a friendship growing. Eventually on a cold winter afternoon the two were spending looking after a unstable Scott on a full moon they shared their first kiss. Life for the two has been amazing ever since.

* * *

Derek arrived at Stiles house and all he saw was ash and smoke. He immediately broke down into tears and ran up to the firemen and paramedics.

"Excuse me, is the boy who lives here," Derek starts to say before he chokes on a sob.

"He's fine son, he's over by the truck sitting down with his dad." The paramedic replies before Derek can finish his sentence.

Derek breathes a sigh of relief and runs up to Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski and immediately picks up Stiles and hugs him.

"You scared the living shit out of me Stiles; you could've called me and told me you were okay. But no you decided to let me find out about the fire from two old women at a grocery store."

"Wow, no oh my god babe I'm so happy you're okay or babe how are you feeling?" Stiles asks with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Stiles you know I love you," Derek says as he goes in for a kiss. Sheriff Stilinski coughs and says: "Boys, please not in front of me."

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to disrespect you. But I do have a question, would it be okay if Stiles spent the night at my house tonight? By the way you look good in your police uniform today." Derek asks with a giant smile on his face.

"I guess, God Derek you are such a kiss ass, I have to work late tonight anyways. Nothing dirty though!" Papa Stilinski warns as he kisses Stiles forehead and walks away.

"Thanks Dad I love you" Stiles smiles.

* * *

The awkward teen and his scruffy lover arrive at Derek's house and Derek drags Stiles to the bedroom.

"Derek, I'm not really in the mood tonight, I'm sorry." Stiles says apologetically.

"I know, I'm not that much of an ass. I'm tucking you in so you can get some rest" Derek replies.

"Lay with me please, I just wanna be close to ya all night long." Stiles looks at Derek pleadingly.

"Of course babe," Derek says through a smile and lays down next to his adorable lover.

The two snuggle as Derek kisses Stiles gently. They cuddle for a bit and then Derek hears a slight snore coming from the younger teens mouth. He smiles and thanks God for keeping the one he loves safe, because without Stiles, Derek has no idea what he would do. That boy means everything to him.


End file.
